


蝶落網

by Ratouin



Series: 日不落與日不落 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 在陰暗中反芻的蜘蛛理所當然的會嚮往天空，只能自行吞吐悲苦的人理所當然地會嚮往光明。
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia), 西英 - Relationship
Series: 日不落與日不落 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758583
Kudos: 5





	蝶落網

**Author's Note:**

> 原發佈於2016年7月，當初預設應該是連載文，連大綱都寫好了。  
> 希望明年如果還在坑裡的話，可以繼續一個人自娛自樂的寫完（有生之年）。

假日的早晨天氣舒緩，幾片浮雲伴著馨軟的陽光，一點一滴地灑落在還漫出膠味的紗窗，室內壁漆潔白而平整，自頂邊延伸至門縫的接合處微微捲曲，從隱隱的墨色石牆能察覺主人當時的急切匆促，碩大的空間除了一張七尺寬的床鋪和一旁簡單的木造櫥櫃就再無其它，空蕩乏味的味道過於濃烈，讓人升起想要逃離的求生本能。

床上躺著一個身型纖瘦的少年，約莫十幾歲的年紀，削尖的下巴讓臉型顯得小巧，鼻樑挺直，鼻翼稍窄，較常人粗的眉毛嵌在微高的眉骨，唇線柔潤卻是淡無血色，髮絲如被雲霧暈過的月光，彎翹的眼睫隨著不太平穩的呼吸而顫動，膚色白的仿能透光，青色的血管肉眼可見，整個人像是一幅被浸了水的畫，比漏光的雲彩還顏色稀薄。

亞瑟‧柯克蘭，一個據說不太幸運的英國人，一個憤恨自己家庭而個性孤僻的不良少年。

他一張開眼就是過於刺目的蔚藍，才發現自己並非身處於習慣的地方，隨著動作而響起了金屬撞擊聲，讓那些斷裂的記憶在瞬間如被召喚般地掙扎爬出，嶙峋的白骨在心頭抓出煩躁與痛苦，他打了個抖又強迫自己閉上眼。

──安東……尼奧。

亞瑟緩緩縮起了身子，抱緊膝蓋，垂下的頭讓細碎的劉海遮住了眼。

肉體的疼痛根本不算甚麼，那至少會隨著時間癒合。

亞瑟和安東尼奧並不算陌生，應該說，他們很早就認識彼此了，應該說，他們也許不僅僅是朋友。

可能更像兄弟。

──對亞瑟而言，安東尼奧在他十幾歲時還一派鄰家大哥哥那樣，跟著法蘭西斯不時就拿了幾樣蔬果不請自來，他們會在家後面的小倉庫找到一個纖瘦的男孩，他總是恰巧在搗鼓著甚麼，從來不正眼瞧人的臉龐側過去，線條姣好卻蒼白地恍若白紙。

「就像養了個弟弟一樣」，安東尼奧的嗓音總是爽朗地能點亮整個昏暗的小空間，他習慣忽視亞瑟略帶不愉的眼神，畢竟那看起來實在和故意置氣的小屁孩沒兩樣。

「誰你弟弟」

不過半個個頭高的亞瑟很是沉不住氣，他揚起了下巴，像在昭示自己該是這地盤的絕對主人。

「好好好，不是弟弟」，不同於聳肩的法蘭西斯，安東尼奧會不經意地皺起了鼻，嘴角弧度略淺，偏著頭的看過去，將金髮碧眼的少年鈉入視野，一雙濃綠的眼裡閃著亮光。

「那就做愛人好了」

亞瑟不過將之當成耳邊風，從沒想過對方並不是在開玩笑，就像多年後的他從沒想過，那個說會永遠保護他的安東尼奧，會親手拿著槍指著自己太陽穴，綠眸被血絲睜得可怕，死與屈從的選項裡沒有一絲人情。

畢竟他們不是沒起過衝突，對方雖不會一昧容忍卻也不至於完全翻臉。

亞瑟最後一次看到那個西班牙人是在十六歲的年紀，他一如往常的踢搭著磨了皮的鞋子，臉頰還貼著創可貼，緊緊蹙著得眉在夜色如水下未曾舒緩，他那天運勢不算好，連走路都能嗑著自己，他習慣抄著小徑走截道，在七彎八拐的小巷子翻牆繞路，這樣像是閃躲追擊的舉動讓他感覺自己可以甩開命運，說幼稚也罷，神經病也好，但亞瑟覺得只有在這時候他才像是個人，一個至少還有餘力逃跑的人。

可他也就是在那個狀況下撞上了安東尼奧，那人就從背後一把撈過，落在耳畔的語氣很是冰冷，和往常帶著朝氣的溫暖全然不同，他叫他不准動，寬大的手掌說是桎梏卻更像是保護。

他聽到了子彈聲。

那天安東尼奧像是變了個人，他摀住了男孩的眼，半拖半拉的讓他跟著跑，好極了，現在這場逃離之戰的成員增加到了兩個人，亞瑟那時還蠻佩服自己能在這種狀況下開玩笑。

他們在一個離家有點距離的地方告別，安東尼奧眉間的紋路比以往深了許多，他整個人的氣場都變了，簡直是被全然不同的人附過了身，滿滿的問題在思緒中打成了結，面對著眼前的人亞瑟卻是一句話也問不出，而對方卻也沒對發生的事情多置一詞，只是告誡他以後最好一放課就回家，連道別也沒有就轉身離開，留下亞瑟一人佇立在原地，久久不去。

他是很後悔當初沒死纏爛打的去問清緣由的。

所以呢…這幾年來到底發生了甚麼事情？

亞瑟覺得自己的世界失去了秩序，全都亂了套，自昨天一連串的紛亂轟炸著腦袋，他仍無法平靜，混濁的思緒沒一點釐清的徵兆。

他抬起手，鐵色手銬下是被勒的深紅的痕跡，輕輕一按就是麻痛竄上神經，刺的讓那些經歷又清晰地回到腦海

像個女人一樣在他身下迎合的畫面讓亞瑟幾乎咬碎了牙齒

──根本噩夢一場。

卡里埃多，去你的。

前一天的晚上，他雙手被反綁在背，嘴角可見一處青紫，滿臉不在乎的高傲。

「亞瑟柯克蘭」

有人在念他的名字。

亞瑟為自己只幹掉了四個人的戰績感到不滿，雖然對方是有背景的流氓──他對黑道這兩個字莫名反感──但在出奇不意下居然只能有這麼點成果，而且還被人當貨物一樣五花大綁，真他馬的倒楣。

「人在這裡」

被扔在地上時他硬是吞下喉腔的不滿，有些狼狽地抬起頭，為首的男人不緊不慢的坐下，應該是走狗的其他人分站在兩旁，紀律嚴明。

亞瑟不屑的嗤笑了一聲，這個排場簡直堪比國王駕臨，都已經是二十一世紀了還搞這套。

這個滿是輕視的聲音激起了在場的人不滿，就有人要上前給他一點教訓，卻被一個簡單的手勢阻止。

雖然很模糊，但看來是權勢最高的人開了金口，讓這”還有點價值的東西”能免受一頓皮肉之苦。

亞瑟瞇起眼，在黑暗下他無法看清對方的臉，只看到黑色襯衫下解了扣的前胸，墜著的銀黑鍊子反射著稀疏的光絲，他雙手交握，手肘搭在隨意舒展的膝蓋上，深色的髮絲幾乎和沙發融為一體，沉晌的姿態下只露出了冷硬堅毅的下巴。

「債是我父親欠的，你們找上我也沒用」，他盡量讓自己的話語沒那麼多脾氣，在這現實的社會還是要懂得稍微放低姿態，然而對面的人仍是沒什麼動作，他不發話就沒有人會妄下定論，從眼角瞄過去只看到依舊沒有弧度的嘴角，亞瑟在心中將那個有血緣沒親緣的父親咒了八百遍，他才和基爾伯特他們道過別，沒想到這麼快就攤上麻煩，這樣他們只會以為他是因為旅行忙碌而渺無音訊。

「不用錢」，為首的人終於出聲，卻讓亞瑟在瞬間像是定了格，那張臉突然就抬了起來，昏暗的燈光下無比清晰。

亞瑟不可思議地盯著對方，聲帶像突然被扯落，又聽到對方再度開口：「只是你必須跟我走」

原本那些驚愕、恐慌等五味雜陳被漩渦般的吸盡，緊接著是撲天倒海的憤怒和不可置信，亞瑟深吸了口氣才勉強控制住自己的神態：「憑甚麼？」

「你這甚麼語氣」，終是有人看不下去，上來扯過他的髮，揚起手就要打。

「你們都下去」

房間裡的人陸陸續續的退了出去，坐在沙發的人站起來，伸個懶腰後笑了笑，一副稀鬆平常的樣子：「好久不見，亞瑟，你脾氣還是那麼倔」

他走過去伸出手，卻被對方扭開。

「好久不見？安東尼奧，這話虧你居然說得出口」

本想幫他鬆綁的手頓了一下，終是打消念頭：「你說話怎麼越來越難聽了」

「喔？那我該怎麼說？老大？首領？安東尼奧”哥、哥”？」他重重念出那兩個字，卻被抬起來下巴，迎上那張有點熟悉卻又無比陌生的臉。

他還是那樣，銅色的肌和深邃的五官，勾起的嘴角擱滿陽光的膩味，只是下巴些許的鬍渣讓他多了點滄桑，亞瑟這才注意到安東尼奧右邊的頰上有道疤，從顴骨下方至臉頰處，靠近耳朵邊，不長卻有點猙獰，為該是英俊吸引人的面貌平添一股戾氣。

「都可」，安東尼奧知道亞瑟在想甚麼，卻也沒道破，他好笑似的回答，和當年給他糖吃的大哥哥並無二致。

「你變了」他揉著他的髮，笑得露出一口牙：「變得更好看了」

「你怎麼不說自己變了」

亞瑟發現躲不掉他一直想碰觸自己的手。

「你他馬的回來就是要講這些噁心的話嗎？那講夠了可以放我走了嗎？」

看來這幾年的變化讓安東尼奧脾氣磨得有點差，他鼻端一下子就湊近亞瑟臉頰，說：「你該管一下自己的嘴」

「好──怕喔」

「成熟一點」

「幼稚的人是你吧，都多大了還玩扮家家，把我綁來這裡然後說亂七八糟的話，你以為裝出當年那種假惺惺的模樣就萬事皆全？不好意思，我可不是你那些智商低下的小女朋友，你不噁心我都快吐了」

那些抑揚頓挫的腔調裡全是諷刺，「你甚麼也不是，我憑甚麼聽你的？」

「亞瑟柯克蘭」

安東尼奧笑容未褪，卻讓人頭皮發麻，「不要得寸進尺」

「喔──對了不得不說這排場還真盛大，要為你鼓鼓掌嗎」

「我記得當年有和你說，做人要懂得見好就收，不要把自己往死裡送」，還勾著的唇角線條剛絕，刀鑿斧削的很是硬氣，一張笑顏裡除了警告還有不耐，亞瑟知道對方情緒不好，卻也不想理睬。

他還真不認識這人了。

「哇──你變得好帥啊安東尼奧」，那口氣擺明了就是要給人難堪。

他能聞到安東尼奧身上的味道，貼著對方鼻尖就是冷笑。

「帥的我都覺得好像要愛上你了」

安東尼奧俐落地鬆開他背後的繩索，在攔下對方微不足道的拳頭後往前方就是一壓，他將他雙手高舉過頭，由上往下的俯視著亞瑟。

「很好啊」

安東尼奧解開了亞瑟制服最上邊的扣子，手慢條斯理的探了進去，在深凹的鎖骨處磨蹭。

「你最好快點愛上我」

明明想要反駁卻被對方開始越界的手搞得應接不暇，

「你放開」

「我必須帶你走」

「憑甚麼？」

安東尼奧懶得多說話了，他右手繞進背後的腰帶就拔出槍，上了膛後抵在亞瑟太陽穴，動作沒有一絲猶豫。

「憑你現在的處境」

亞瑟大腦像是被甚麼東西狠狠擊中，裡面東西蕩然無存，他脹紅了臉，從齒間擠出話。

「卑鄙」

「還好而已」

那種笑容現在看起來只會讓人想把它碎屍萬段。

安東尼奧說完就毫無預警的壓了下來，不容拒絕的把那些不堪入耳的字眼全堵了回去，他掃過上顎抵進，勾住想躲避的舌尖纏了起來，來回吮吻的不讓進退，

亞瑟伸手去推安東尼奧的肩，使勁了力氣對方卻不動如山，他被吻的換不過氣，節節升高的溫度讓他眼前掠過了無數的光影，一片片的砸在視網膜上比現實還真切。

直到覺得自己幾乎快窒息後安東尼奧才大發慈悲的放開，亞瑟吐不出話的喘氣讓他低笑了幾聲，舌尖隨即滑過柔嫩的臉頰就往敏感的脖頸落去。

「唔……」

時淺時深的吸吮讓紅印子囂張的摁在衣領旁的肌膚，安東尼奧直接扯掉了純白的制服上衣，扣子咑咑滾落地的聲音隨之響起，亞瑟一個機靈就將指甲扣在身上的手臂，然而侵略性的動作反因此而有助長的趨勢，身上的男人很快的就將攻城掠地的重點轉到了胸前，他另手往下游移，拉開皮帶後就是一扯。

「你別──」他夾緊了腿就被拉開，啟唇的呻吟讓人羞恥莫名，亞瑟很快地閉上了嘴，試圖讓那些聲音封在喉腔。

舌尖很是撓人的繞著紅櫻打轉，嬌嫩的乳首被又掐又咬的顏色深了好幾許，一圈乳暈邊落上點點紅痕，可憐莫名，又痛又癢的刺激讓那雙綠瞳騰起了水霧，像在水中閃著幽光的海石芝，翠碧可人。

「Ah…f…fucking…pervert」

亞瑟瞪人的眼泛出勾魂攝魄的光芒，安東尼奧歪頭一笑就讓他下半身全暴露了出，唇畔的笑意再也掩飾不住，隨意的抹上潤滑劑就送入一個指節，鈴蘭花朵般單薄的腰骨彎了個弧度，在豆色的燈光下十分勾人。

「被調教得不錯啊」

「哈啊……我該說…謝謝嗎」

安東掐住他的嘴，剩下的話隨著另手撫上性器的動作變成嗚咽。

「這時候還是求饒就好了，不是嗎？」

安東尼奧半裸著身子，整個人罩住了亞瑟，握住對方敏感的時候還惡劣的直在泛紅的耳根呵氣。

「直接用後面射給我看怎麼樣？」

亞瑟猛烈搖頭的拒絕，在感受到體內手指又增加的同時倒抽一口氣，疼痛從尾椎骨竄上，帶著莫名的癢意讓他眼角有些濕潤。

「你這變態」

舔拭頰邊的癢意再度回到唇上，生理慾望隨著每一個蠻橫的動作開始蔓延，像是生了根的菌群，在愛欲的溫室裡瘋狂滋長，他感受到對方體溫隨著親吻的緩緩移動，時深時淺的按壓讓躁動越發洶湧，甚至有了下秒就會被驚濤駭浪吞噬的錯覺。

安東尼奧摸著他微微起伏的胸口，還算有耐心的等待對方適應，那是鐵了心的要說到做到，單是故意在那點上的反覆研磨就讓人發了狂，深入的動作讓被架在他腰間的腿繃緊了肌肉，腳趾蜷缩起又绷直，用力的蒼白。

他並不再碰早已站的挺直的前端，亞瑟下意識想要撫慰的手被毫不留情的打掉，早已不住滲出預設液的地方難忍非常，後方的私處濕潤的一蹋糊塗，被人活生生地架在臨界點卻無法碰觸，欲墜欲落得折磨讓他無法抵抗，白皙的手指胡亂抓著安東的後背，細碎的喘息間已經翻出些微的哽咽。

安東尼奧摟住亞瑟的腰，抽出了手指，他喜歡亞瑟這樣看著他，像是全世界只剩下他們兩個，在彼此身體內索取的情人。

「──有沒有想過我？」

本該是綿延的情話卻讓這場景襯得像是詛咒，安東尼奧也沒指望亞瑟的回答，那雙湖水綠的眼眸就算佈滿情慾還是能見裏頭從未消退的防備倨傲，他在很久以前就覺得亞瑟很奇怪，明明這般脆弱又要逞強，明明弱小卻高傲的嚇人，明明知道他發怒會有甚麼下場卻硬是要對著幹。

「……放屁」那聲音既是憋屈又是羞惱，若是還有一點氣力他準一拳招呼過去。

「也罷」，安東尼奧歛下的眼沒什麼情緒，他在埋入對方體內時再度吻上亞瑟，讓近在咫尺的眼瞳更是漂亮，看著那輕盈的睫毛被不斷冒出的生理淚水打溼，上下交疊的恍若落網的蝶翼，在獵食者步步逼近面前掙扎，卻讓自己越發無法脫身。

望著他臉上又是茫然又是忍耐的模樣，他只覺得一股火竄的無法收拾，進出的頻率隨著越來越強烈的佔有慾而攀升，每一次都摩擦到了它，讓那濕濕熱熱的壁肉緊緻的纏上，像陷入了韌性莫名的肉團，又掐又挤地带动着被他堵住的水液，也是靠過高的毅力才沒馬上交代出去。

汗水沿著下頷滴落，又滑過了下身人的身軀，他頸上鍊子在碰撞中兩人肌膚激烈摩擦，在雪嫩的肌膚上壓出淺色的紅痕。

那是個十字架，為基督徒所奉養的、神聖的寄託，卻在此時見證了這場再淫靡不過的性愛。

亞瑟突然拼了命地去推他，本是虛軟的手硬是給他弄出點威脅，被抬高的腿隨著咬出血絲的唇就是一陣痉挛。

慾望瞬間被炙熱緊緊包裹的預兆讓安東尼奧忍不住嘆息，他不甚在意的抹過亞瑟高潮後的津液，在兩人接合處滑過，還順帶地揉了幾下他飽滿的臀部。

「果然很聽話啊」，本還有點恍惚的表情在剎那間就變了色，薄紅再加深後還擴散至整個頸部，整具身子蒸騰出惹眼的粉色。

一副恨不得殺了他的模樣，讓人熱血沸騰。

安東尼奧的本性或許就是一頭野獸，甚至還有點病態，現下沒了顧忌，張開的爪牙除了跟隨腦中指令外不會有任何動作。

他坐起身時猛地退了出來，用像是要揉碎的力道把亞瑟抱住，透白的水液隨著兩人的舉止而不住流出，滑落於早已無力的腿間，地上逶迤出淺色的痕跡，他又是往懷裡人敏感處擰了擰，讓亞瑟又是一陣帶著顫音的髒話。

「跟我走」

安東尼奧又重複了一次，咬在髮根的語氣少了點命令，多出股讓人摸不清的味道。

「我…有拒絕權……嗎？」，亞瑟斷斷續續地問，在兩人再度擦槍走火時神色未變。

安東尼奧將亞瑟轉過了身，雙脣貼著他的，過濃的森綠染上了其他的顏色，他被裏頭捲起的火苗燒得差點迷失自我。

「很抱歉，沒有。」

然後亞瑟又被上上下下的衝刺搞攪得模糊了五感，他在渾沌中突然想起在小時候那本破舊的故事書，那些歌詞和那些詩，幼年時還是懵懂無知，現在卻好像有點懂了。

**誰殺了知更鳥？是我，麻雀說，我殺了知更鳥，用我的弓和箭。誰看到他死？是我，蒼蠅說，我看到他死，用我的小眼睛。**

**……**

**所以，再會了，知更鳥。當喪鐘為那可憐的知更鳥響起，空中所有的鳥都悲嘆哭泣。**

在一片黑暗中，他听到安东尼奥的呢喃。

「只有这样，你才能快乐」

tbc


End file.
